Eyes of the Beholder
by TrueBlood416
Summary: Kimber Monroe is cocky and always gets what she wants. That is until she meets a vampire who tests her.
1. Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Eyes of the Beholder**

**Chapter 1**

Vampire.

What was the true definition of one? Some use to say fictional, but that is far from the truth now days. Two years ago vampires made their existence know to the world, but to this day we still know little. What we do know is they burn in the sun, they can be staked, and they don't take to kindly to silver. Oh and then there is the fact that their blood is a drug. So what else is there to know? This topic was going to be harder than I thought.

I had just been assigned my final research paper, and my topic was vampires. It wasn't too out of the ordinary to be honest considering there was so much to learn. The internet though wasn't giving me much, and after much consideration I decided I would actually have to interview one. I had to make this paper the best of all papers. It was my last paper before I graduated with my major being Journalism. That's right one day people were going to read an amazing story in the New York Times, and it was going to be written by Kimber Monroe. My parents couldn't have picked a more perfect name. None of this was going to happen though unless I made this paper perfect, and that is what I intended to do.

* * *

"Thank you for calling Fangtasia the bar with the bite." A woman answered who sounded as if she was forced to say that silly line every time someone called.

"Hi, My name is Kimber Monroe and I was calling to see if there was a vampire I could interview for my research paper." I said ever so sweetly.

I guess it wasn't sweet enough, because that is when I got hung up on. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be. Oh well I thought, I guess I was just going to have to go to the bar myself. Most people would consider me stupid for deciding to go alone. I considered it working towards perfection.

I curled my straight brown hair into seductive waves and applied a little mascara to my baby blue eyes. My eyes were what showed people who I was and what I was after. I never believed in covering them up with all that gunk most people used. They were a way to see into the soul of a person, and I wanted people see they could trust me. I didn't really know what to wear so I put skinny jeans on and slipped a pair of red heels onto my 5'1 100lbs frame. I was petite, but I had curves and I made sure to emphasize them in a black v-neck shirt. I looked pretty damn amazing I thought, and I wasn't leaving that bar until I got an interview.

* * *

The line was ridiculous. There seriously couldn't be this many people desperate to get into a vampire bar. They were also dressed like wannabes. Now that I think of it this might just be something to put into my paper. Note to self.

"ID please." I pulled it out and handed it to a woman who had to be a vampire. She was in all leather and looked as if she didn't want to be there.

"Hmm Kimber Monroe, age 22, now what are you doing at a place like this by yourself?" She said smirking at me. It seemed as if she was trying to scare me. What she didn't realize is nothing scared me.

"I'm here to interview a vampire for a paper I'm writing. Since someone hung up on me earlier I decided to come." I said smiling.

"Good luck." She said with a taunting smile. I didn't need luck. If only she knew that with these

eyes people talk.

* * *

As I made my way into the bar I took into my surroundings. It reminded me of some cheap bar/sex shop. It was a strange place, but now I knew what kind of place vampire's and fangbangers liked. I took my phone out and started snapping a few pictures.

"We aren't very fond of humans taking pictures of our kind." Said a bartender who was obviously a vampire.

"Well then you guys should have stayed in the coffin." I said sitting down and ordering a vodka tonic.

"You also should talk to a vampire that way." He said extracting his fangs. I just smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"You won't threaten me. You will also act like a human being for once and answer a few of my questions." I said grinning.

"Yes I'll answer whatever you would like to know." He said staring in my eyes.

I was about to start my interview when a cold hand touched my shoulder. I looked up to see the same woman who checked my ID.

"The master would like to talk with you in his office." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"For your interview of course." She said a little to sweetly for my liking.

I got up though and followed her to a room in the back of the bar. As soon as I stepped foot in to the office the door slammed shut, and the woman was gone. That is when I focused on the man sitting in a desk in front of me who was amazingly gorgeous. He of course was a vampire as well, and from my knowledge possibly the owner of the bar. I had really hit the jackpot here.

"Sit." He ordered.

I did as he said not because he ordered me to, but because I wanted to get this interview done with.

"Kimber Monroe what did you do to my bartender?" He asked.

"I just wanted to ask him a few questions and he wanted to answer them. No harm done." I said smiling.

"Don't play stupid with me. I could rip your throat out right now if I wanted too." He growled.

"Oh you could but you wouldn't." I said still smiling. People would say I'm cocky and I would say they are right.

"What makes you think that?" He said standing up.

"Because you think I'm interesting, and what's the point of killing someone who holds an interest?" I said.

He was then in my face with his hand around my neck.

"Trust me you're not that interesting. Now are you going to answer me or do you have a death wish?"

That is when I looked him straight in the eyes.

"You will let go of me." I said.

"No I won't." He said extracting his fangs.

Oh hell. Now I was scared.


	2. Scared

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Eyes of the Beholder**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you scared now?" The vampire asked me.

"I..I…I…can't" I stuttered. I'm sure at this moment I looked shocked, and that is because I was shocked. This has never happened before. I could usually get people to do what I wanted if they stared into my eyes. This was strange to me. I really was scared, but there was no way I would admit it to him. I had never backed down from anyone and I wasn't about to do it to someone I couldn't control. I'd just have to find my own way to control him without my eyes.

"You can't what?" He growled.

"I can't breathe you monster." I spat.

He slowly let go of my neck and walked to his desk. I didn't really know what to do then, so I just stood there staring at him.

"You have a lot of nerve." He said staring back at me. "Most humans wouldn't dare talk to me that way without getting their throat ripped out, but you're not entirely human now are you?"

"Last time I checked if you have a heart beat your human, and I my friend am human." I said.

"No you're not. You did some sort of glamour on my bartender, and you smell different."

"I guess your bartender was charmed by my adorable ass, and as for smell I like to thank that to Bath and Body Works." I said grinning.

"You are a feisty one I'll give you that, and I expect you'll enjoy being locked in my basement until you give me the answer I want." He said.

"Kinky aren't we? As much as I'd enjoy that basement of yours if you want me that badly we can just get it over with on your desk." I said still smiling at him. I was scared as hell, but I would never back down.

He just stared at me. I had actually left this big bad vampire speechless.

"Get out. I know where you live and don't think I won't be making a visit. Consider yourself lucky at this moment, but luck does run out." He growled.

I did as he said, but as I was walking towards the door I couldn't help but get the last word in.

"By the way, you don't scare me." I said walking out with a smile.

* * *

A week later I was laying out with my best friend Connor whom I had been staying with ever since I left Fangtasia. The big bad wolf thought he didn't scare me, but in all actuality he did. That is why I had been at Connors house all week. The thing is Connor didn't know why I was staying there, but that really didn't matter. Connor was probably the only friend I have ever actually trusted and who didn't get annoyed by me. He was 6'2 and built with the most gorgeous green eyes and shaggy blonde hair. The sad thing was that he was also the gayest man I had ever met, but I loved him no matter what.

"Girl I need you go to this bar with me tonight." Connor said.

"And why is that? And what bar would that be by the way?"

"It's some small ass bar in that shit for a town called Bon Temps."

"Why would I go to a bar like that?" I said confused.

"Because you're my best friend it's time you met my boyfriend." He said shyly.

"Well when you put it that was how could I resist?" I said squeezing his knee.

I decided to wear my white sundress considering it was hot as hell outside, and this bar didn't sound glamorous my any means. As soon as Connor and I got to the bar I was slowly regretting agreeing to do this. It was small and reminded me of a hoedown. I wasn't much into that even though I have grown up in the south. We stepped into the shack they called a bar around here and suddenly some black guy was all over Connor. I guess that would be his boyfriend.

"Lafayette this is my best friend Kimber." Connor introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Oh girl look how hot and little and shit you are. I could just pick you up and squeeze you." Lafayette said.

I liked him. He not only complimented me which any girl would like, he also made me laugh. This night might not be so bad after all. Soon I was cracking up at the booth I was sitting in with Connor and Lafayette. These two were just made for each other and I beginning to love Connor for taking me. Suddenly our blonde waitress came up to the table with a strange look on her face.

"Ya'll need anything else?" She said looking at me strangely.

"We're good. Thanks though." I said sweetly.

She just nodded her head and walked away still continuing to stare at me. It was strange, and she was even stranger.

"Hey Lafayette what's up with our waitress. She keeps looking at me like she's scared of me or something." I said laughing.

"Oh honey child that's just Sookie. She's a mind reader or something. Don't mind her everyone thinks she's a little off because of that thing she has and she dates a vampire." He said.

"Well I guess that explains it." I said. Connor and Lafayette just nodded and kept on talking. I knew she couldn't hear my thoughts and that is what she probably found weird. I didn't tell the boys that though. I've had my gift since the moment I was born. At first I thought I was a freak, but when my parents died I found it as a comfort in some way. That is when I did massive research on what I could. I not only knew I could control people by them looking in my eyes, but I also could move things with them. I haven't exactly mastered that part, but it usually only happens when I'm angry. That is why I try to be calm at all times. I was off in my own little world until the blonde waitress named Sookie came to our booth.

"Excuse me miss, but someone wants to see you." She said still giving me the stink eye.

"And who might that be?" I said.

"Eric. He's sitting over there." Was all she said before she walked away.

Who the hell was Eric? I didn't know anyone by that name. Whatever though, I turned to look. Holy shit it was the big bad vampire. How did he find me though? I decided not to sit there and overly think things because then he would know I was scared. I couldn't let him think that. I excused myself from the boys and walked over and sat across from him.

"You rang?" I said.

"Well don't you look delicious." He said.

"Get to the point." I said.

"Are you bleeding?" He said and I saw a peek of his fangs.

Wow now this was a little embarrassing. They always said not to go into the ocean at a certain time of month because sharks will smell. Now I obviously couldn't go out in public because the human sharks would smell.

"It's called a period. Not a buffet." I said getting angry.

If I wouldn't have been staring I wouldn't have saw that moment of embarrassment from him, but he obviously got over that quick and managed to change the subject.

"Why haven't you been home? I said I would visit." He said in that stern voice he always used.

"I decided to visit a friend." I stated simply.

"I think your actually scared."

"Nope I'm actually not. I think your scared." I said jokingly.

I actually heard a small chuckle. It was shocking, and yet weird.

"How did you find me anyways?" I said.

"I actually came here to help a friend out. It seems my friend Sookie's boyfriend has been missing and I've come to help her."

"Oh the mind reader." I said.

"That she is, but you're not so different now are you?" He said.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I said grinning.

"I would tell me what you are if I were you." He growled.

"There is nothing to tell vampire." I said. He was bugging me.

"Maybe I should ask your sister." He said.

He hit a nerve there. I had raised my baby sister since our parents died, and she was at the University of Texas studying political science. I was very over protective of her. I was all she had, and she was all I had. I wasn't about to let some vampire catch up to her and ask questions.

"You know nothing of my sister. Stop bluffing to get what you want." I said.

I wasn't about to back down to him.

"Oh really? Your sister is 18 right? Her first year of college? In Texas? Oh and what is her name. Let me think about that. It's Ashley right?" He said grinning.

I was pissed. I was actually more than pissed. He knew he struck a nerve, and yet he kept striking it. Before I knew it I was on my feet. The bottle of True Blood in front of him started shaking.

"What is this?" He asked questionly.

Suddenly the bottle flew and smashed into his face without anyone touching it.

I knew I was in trouble then, because I had just let my temper get the best of me.


	3. Float

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Eyes of the Beholder**

**Chapter 3**

I looked up at Eric and saw the synthetic blood dripping from his face. I was in deep shit now, and I really didn't know how to get out of this one. I was totally fucking screwed. I looked around and saw that others were looking at Eric. What the hell was I suppose to do now? I did the only thing I could think of and that was run out the door. As soon as I got outside I went and sat in my car thinking of where to go next. I needed to get back home and away from all this chaotic shit in my life. I was about to start the car when suddenly I saw Eric sitting next to me. There wasn't a trace of the fake blood on his face. Obviously he decided to clean up before stalking me.

"There seems to be a lot more to you than I thought." He said.

"Fuck off." Was all I could say.

"Do you know how easily I could kill you and end your smartass comments?"

"Then kill me asshole."

"Oh I would love you, but like you've said you're far too interesting." He said.

"Can I leave now?" I said getting pissed. He really was fucking annoying.

"You can leave, but I'm going with you."

"Oh hell no you're not."

"I believe you just smashed a bottle of True Blood in my face by using some supernatural talent. You owe it to me. I could hurt you for that, but I'm not going to do that."

"Supernatural talent? Really? That's what you undead creatures call it? That's hilarious." I said laughing. "I don't owe you anything. Obviously you've jacked off a little too much to where it has left your vision impaired, because I actually threw it in your face."

"You mock me?" He growled.

Yep I just made the big bad vampire mad. Score one for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Make sure you are home." With that Eric left.

I was super happy I was done with that for the night.

* * *

The next night I was lounging around in my nightgown typing away at my laptop. If I would have known the trouble this topic would have gotten me in, I wouldn't have chosen it in the first place. I was now endangering the only person I had left in my family. My little sister was the one person I cared about in my life besides myself. To have Eric threaten her had kept me up all night. Especially the fact that he was finding more and more out about me and my gifts. There was a point when I was younger where I considered my gifts a curse, because my parent's would treat me as if I was some kind of freak. My sister was the only one who didn't care what was wrong with me. After my parents accident I was sad to say I was relieved when it happened, but after it did I didn't feel like a freak anymore. I took pride in my gift. Right now though I was slowly getting back to the point where it was becoming a curse all over again. I was now in a different world, and it was a world most people were scared of. I was scared of course, but a part of me excited in a way. Maybe that is why I went into journalism. The whole sense of adventure thrilled me a little. I was also very strong willed, and I think that was part of dealing with being a freak growing up. I learned to never back down from anyone no matter how strong they were. I didn't fear death, but I wanted people to fear me. It was a man's world to an extent, and I enjoyed making men scared of how successful this woman could actually be. I was beginning to see it was turning into a vampires world as well, and that proved to be a new challenge for me. But I, Kimber Monroe was always up for a challenge.

There was a loud knock at my door, and I of course knew who it was. I could have ran like I thought about doing the night before, but that wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. I was ready to face my fear, and hopefully he was ready to face his.

I answered the door knowing what I was expecting.

"Well don't you look delicious." He said undressing me with his eyes.

"Oh baby don't tease me like that." I said playing along.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"You can come in only if you're nice." I said grinning.

Eric slowly stepped into my living room still keeping his eyes on me.

"We need to talk." He said.

"What about?" I said innocently.

"Don't play games with me Kimber. I'm here for business."

"What kind of business?"

Suddenly I was pressed against the wall all over again and Eric was holding me there.

"Well I feel like I've been in this position before." I said.

"Answer my questions or I will hurt you." He growled.

"I do like to me spanked." I grinned.

Suddenly his lips came crashing down on mine. The kiss was rough like he was trying to bruise my lips. I wasn't going to give in though so I kissed him back just as rough. I guess that took him by surprise because he lifted his head and his fangs were out. A part of me was scared, but there was another part that was totally turned on. I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't attracted to him, because I was the moment I first laid eyes upon him.

"I don't know what you are, but I need your help." He whispered.

"What sort of help?" I said gaining air back into my lungs.

"Sookie's boyfriend Bill has gone missing, and since it's part of my area I have to investigate this. I need you and your power to help." He spoke honestly.

"If I did have this power as you say I do, what could I possibly do to help?" I said.

"You seem to be able to get what you want especially from vampires, and we both know that you didn't throw that bottle in my face."

"Why would I help you?" I asked.

"Because if you do I will give you an interview that you so desperately need, and there is no better vampire to interview than the Sheriff of this area."

Well he did have a point, but would I really risk all of this for an awesome grade?

"You promise?" I asked.

"I give you my word." He whispered.

"Fine I'll help."

"Now will you tell me what you are?" He asked coming closer to my lips.

"I'm the best damn thing you've ever laid eyes on, and I'm more powerful than any vampire or human you will ever meet. It's true you could kill me with your strength, but strength isn't anything compared to how I could kill you. I won't tell you what I am, because the game is just beginning and I sure do love a game." I said whispering seductively.

"You don't scare me." He said still holding me against the wall.

"Look behind you and tell me if you're scared now." I said running my thumb over his bottom lip.

A shocked look came across his face as soon as he turned around, because right in front of him was a silver knife floating close to his heart.

"Scared now 'sweetheart'? I said grinning.


	4. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Eyes of the Beholder**

**Chapter 4**

The next night I was lounging around thinking about the events that had occurred. I had never been able to control moving objects with my mind. It had always been controlled by my emotions. It was strange to me the events that had unfolded in the past couple weeks ever since I had met Eric. I still couldn't get the look he had on his face out of my head. I had actually scared the big bad wolf and it made me laugh. I still needed that interview though and I wasn't going to get it unless I helped find that other vampire. What was I getting myself into seriously? This could all be fun I guess, but in the end someone might just get hurt. I looked beside me to find my cell phone that was ringing. It was my sister. We usually talked at least once a week, and it was strange that she was calling since we had just talked the other day.

"What's up Ash?" I answered.

"I had just had a really strange visitor." She said.

"Um ok? Who was it?

"Some vamp named Eric. He told me to tell you to accept some job offer."

"FUCK." I yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Ashley asked.

"It's a long story. I'm trying to interview that asshole for a paper and he is making it difficult." I told her.

"Did you fuck him?" She asked laughing.

"How about not. It's a bit more complicated than that and I wouldn't be caught dead sleeping with that asshole."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's whatever. He's hot. I just figured you were banging him." Ashley said.

"Not in this lifetime. Like I said I want that interview and he won't give it to me till I help him find some friend of his."

"So he knows about you?" Ashley said skeptically.

"It hasn't actually been easy trying to hide it from him." I told her.

"Yep you want him." Was all she said.

"Whatever Ashley I'm not getting into this with you, and don't ever talk to him again if he stops by."

"Sure. I mean if you don't want him though I might just have to invite him in next time." She said laughing.

"Whatever. Bye Ashley."

I hung up with her and I threw my phone down on the couch. I was fucking pissed off now. He had no right going to see my sister. That fucking asshole was going to pay for this, and I wasn't playing games anymore.

* * *

The next night I put on my tightest little black dress and the hottest shoes I had. I was going to make Eric Northman eat his heart out, and then kick him to the ground. I wasn't playing games anymore. He had just brought a horrible wrath upon him, and that was the wrath of Kimber Monroe, and I was the worst human he was ever going to meet.

I walked past the line that was out the door so I could get into Fangtasia and of course I was stopped by the bitch at the door.

"Ah Kimber it's a pleasure and don't you look ravishing."

"I need to see Northman." I said.

"You know where he will be." She said letting me enter.

Of course I knew where he would be. He was in his huge throne trying to make people think he was something special. I walked straight up to that stupid as hell chair where he had two girls sitting on his lap pawing over him

"Tell your little cum dumpsters to leave. We have business." I said staring directly at him.

"What did you just call me?" One of the bimbos asked standing up.

"I called you both cum dumpsters. Honestly who knows if a vampire ejaculates but it seemed fitting for the moment. So you either fuck off or I make you." I said staring at her face.

Both girls looked at Eric wondering what to do, and that was when he told him to leave. He then turned and gave me a pissed off look.

"You do not insult my guests if you know what's good for you." He said.

"I think we already established that I can kill you before you can kill me." I said sitting in the chair beside him.

"It's cute you think that human, but I could kill you in seconds."

"I'm sure if I tried hard enough I could actually kill you in seconds." I said.

"What do you want human?"

"Oh so now I'm nothing more than a human to you? You should have thought about that before you went knocking on my sister's door." I said

"Ah yes I did do that. She was pleasant to look at, and I bet she would be more than willing to have me bed her." He said taunting me.

"Your right I'm sure she would be, but to do that you'd have to get through me."

"That isn't very difficult." He said rolling his eyes.

"After the other night I seem to think different." I whispered.

"I was caught off guard. That will never happen again." He said staring straight out into the crowd.

"Really now? Well please make sure not to let that guard down." I said smiling.

We sat there in silence for a couple more minutes.

"Let's go into my office." He said.

I followed him to his office making sure I was the one keeping my guard up. As soon as I got in there though he had me pushed against the wall.

"Your threats are foolish, and you try to mock me. I want to so bad to kill you, and I would if you weren't so valuable to me." He growled.

"Look who has there panties in a wad." I said laughing.

"You laugh, but what you don't realize is I can smell the want you have for me." He said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said.

"Like you don't know." He said letting me go. "So are you taking the job?"

"You are fucking hilarious. That little stunt you pulled by seeing my sister isn't going to make me want to do a job for you. You lost that chance."

"Oh really now? I could always go see her again, and we can do more than talking." He said grinning.

I then looked him straight in the eyes. I stared harder than I had ever stared before in my life, and I concentrated on one thing. Making him feel extreme pain. I stared until I was he wasn't moving.

"You will not fuck with me or my sister again asshole. I could kill you right now, and be done with all of this but I am better than that. I also find great pleasure in having you balls in my hand right now. You think you're so strong because you're a old vampire? You haven't seen strong." I spat breaking my stare.

I turned to walk away in hopes that I would never deal with him again.


	5. Scream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Eyes of the Beholder**

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks later things were running smoothly. I was writing my final essay before spring break and was ready for some much needed relaxation time. I was still thinking about my final thesis paper that was supposed to be written on vampires and if I should still do it or not. It seems the topic had been causing more problems than it really needed too. I was ecstatic about the fact on how I hadn't ran into Eric or had him torturing me in these last two weeks. It seemed things were finally going to get back to normal. That is until I had a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting any visitors and of course it was day light so I knew it couldn't be the big bad wolf. But who could it be? I finally got up to answer it hoping it wasn't some other supernatural being. Boy was I wrong because standing in for of me was Sookie.

"Can I help you?" I asked kind of bitterly.

"I was just wondering if you and I could talk for a bit." She said in that deep southern drawl.

"I guess. Come in." I said making way for her through the door.

We both took a seat on the couch, but I wasn't about to offer her anything like most southern people did. I wasn't like every other woman who dotes on guests. I didn't believe in that sort of thing. I was a feminist I guess in some sorts.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

"I think we got off to a bad start ya know and I thought we could get to know each other." She said sweetly.

"Cut the bullshit. You and I both know you aren't here for that reason, and bad start or not you were the one giving me that eat shit and die look a few weeks ago."

"Your right and I'm sorry about that. It's just I couldn't read your mind and it was strange to me considering vampires are the only minds I can't read."

"Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but move along. I don't have all day." I said. Yeah I know I was being a bitch but I really didn't care. There was just something about her I didn't like.

"Well as you know my boyfriend Bill is missing and I hear you could help tremendously."

"Oh really and who did you hear that from?" I asked her.

"Um. Well…Eric." She said.

"That's what I thought and that is why I don't care to help. He's an asshole, and if you associate with him then I consider you an asshole. I already have one so I don't need anymore."

"I know he doesn't have the best manners, but he is at least trying to help me so that speaks for something." She said trying to persuade me.

"He is only helping to get into those tight little shorts of yours. If you don't notice that then you really are as naive as you look." I snorted.

"Listen I didn't come here to get insulted. I'm just askin' a favor and of course Eric will pay you."

Pay me? Now that is something that sparked my interest.

"Really? He told you he would pay me to help?" I asked suspiciously.

"He said he would, and trust me he does pay rather greatly. I've helped him a few times and each time the check was always good." She said.

"Well that is something to think about." I said.

"Well you think about it and Eric just told me to tell you he would stop by later to get your answer."

"Great. You can leave now." I said being the bitch I am.

"Ya know I really don't like you." Sookie said getting up to leave.

"Touché." I said grinning as she walked out the door.

* * *

Later that night since I knew Eric was coming to visit I made sure to wear my sexiest pajama shorts that were of course way to short, but I didn't care. I added to it by wearing a tank top with no bra. I loved the fact that in a way it would turn him on, and yet he would never get any of this. I was lounging around waiting when I heard my door open and suddenly saw him standing in front of me.

"It's called knocking asshole." I said to him.

"It's always more fun this way." He said grinning. "And you look rather appetizing."

"I'm too cute to eat." I said grinning back at him.

"I guess I'll have to eat you a different way then."

Did he really just say that? I believe he did, and as much as that vision made me tingle I wasn't about to show him that.

"You are what you eat." I said grinning.

"And what would that be?" He said questioningly.

"A pussy." I said laughing.

"You are rather vulgar for a female."

"I'm not your normal female."

"That I can agree with you about." He said.

"So what is it you're here for?" I asked even though I already knew.

"I assume you talked to Sookie and she told you my proposition."

"Oh yeah, and by the way I don't like that little bitch. She's a little too whiny and it makes me want to slap her. Never send her to do your dirty work again or I actually will slap her." I said to him.

"Never speak that way of her again." He said getting angry.

"Just because you're having trouble getting your dick wet by the little twat doesn't mean I'm not going to speak the truth about her." I said getting angry too.

Why was he getting so defensive of her? Was I jealous? There is no way I would be jealous of her. Never.

Suddenly fangs were out and I knew I hit another nerve. Score another point for me.

"Panties in a wad again Mr. Northman?" I asked.

"You are the most frustrating woman I have ever talked to." He said trying to hold back from killing me.

"I've been told that a time or two. Now let's get to the point." I said.

"Let's do. Will you accept the job?"

"How much are you going to pay me?" I asked

"I'm willing to pay 15,000 dollars for your time and I'll also pay for all expenses."

What the hell? He is going to pay me 15,000 dollars just to help his blonde bimbo find her vampire boyfriend? It was too good to be true.

"How do I know you will actually pay me?" I asked.

"I give you my word." He said seriously.

"I believe you, because if you don't there will be serious hell to pay." I said.

"Thank you. We will leave tomorrow after the sun goes down." He said. "Oh and by the way I haven't forgotten about that one night. How is it you did that?"

"I did a little research and it turns out there are more of me out there, and that is all I will say Northman." I said.

Suddenly he was inches away from my face.

"Just remember I haven't forgotten." He whispered.

"I am a hard one to forget." I said back.

"Only time will tell." He said before he left.

I was upset now, and that was because I didn't get the last word in and that really pissed me off.

* * *

The next day at sundown I had my suitcase packed and I was ready to go even though I didn't know where the hell I was going. I waited until I heard a knock at the door and saw both Eric and Sookie standing there.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." I said back.

I was then leaded to a car.

"Where the hell are we going anyways?" I asked.

"New Orleans." Eric and Sookie both said.

"So are we driving there?" I asked.

"Yes I will be driving us there." Eric said to me.

"Oh well isn't that fucking wonderful. A nice little car ride with a dead guy and a bimbo." I said pissed off. I didn't really want to ride in a car with both of them, because I knew that I would be more annoyed than ever when we got there. "Oh and I hope you both know I am not sitting in that tiny ass back seat the whole way."

"You will sit and you will hold your tongue." Eric said angrily.

"No it's fine you can sit in the front I don't mind the back seat." Sookie said getting in.

"Whatever." I said getting in.

The car ride started off quietly which I was more than thankful for because I wasn't in the mood to see what these two talked about. I could tell they both wanted each other, but Sookie was a self conflicted person who obviously wanted the danger part of Eric and also wanted the sweet boyfriend type which she saw in her boyfriend who was missing. This was going to be a strange trip, but I also found it kind of funny how these two were.

"Can we listen to the radio or something?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Do as you wish." Eric said.

Really? That was all he had to say? This Sookie chick must have the golden pussy or something to keep this vampire silent like he was being. I turned on the radio and was happy to hear the new Lady Gaga song "Bad Romance." I couldn't help myself and started singing along to it.

"What is this god awful music?" Eric said.

"It's Lady Gaga duh." I said.

"This music is awful." Eric said turning the radio off.

"Hey I really liked that song asshole."

"I didn't get the whole point of it." Sookie said.

"Of course you wouldn't." I shot back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said angrily.

"It's suppose to mean that you're a backwoods hillbilly that understands music that only talks about some other hillbillies cheating heart who drowns his sorrows in beer." I said back to her.

"I understand way more than you." She said bitterly.

"Oh really and what is that? Oh right you probably understand the part about her wanting his disease because you are a disease and somebody actually wants you." I yelled.

"Can you humans just shut the fuck up?" Eric yelled.

"How about you tell your little play thing to shut the fuck up. Her voice is annoying and I don't understand how you and her little boyfriend stand to hear it."

"Do not bring Bill into this." Sookie said.

"Oh really and does your Bill know that you lust for Eric?" I shot back at her.

"SHUT UP." Eric yelled speeding.

"Stop the car." I said.

"What?" Eric looked at me.

"I SAID STOP THE FUCKING CAR OR ILL KILL YOU BOTH." I yelled. I was extremely pissed off and I couldn't stand another second of being in this car with these people. I was exhausted and I just couldn't take any of it any more. Eric finally stopped the car on some deserted highway and I opened the door to get out. Eric then got out with me while Sookie stayed in the car. I didn't stay to chat though, and started walking. Suddenly Eric was walking beside me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric asked.

"I'm going home." I said. "No amount of money can make me deal with the both of you."

"Deal with us? Look at you. You're the one who can't keep her mouth shut and can't stop making threats against me. I still can kill you in the matter of seconds. Whatever power you may have is still no match for me." Eric said.

"Really? Don't tempt me vampire because I'm already in a pissy mood." I said still walking.

"I think you're problem is that you see I am attracted to Sookie and she is attracted to me and it makes you jealous." Eric said.

That made me come to a stop.

"Are you really so fucking cocky to think I would actually care about that? If I wanted you I could have you." I spat at him.

"Don't be so cocky Kimber. It isn't becoming on you." Eric said grinning.

I wanted to scream, but that is when I heard Sookie's scream.


	6. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Eyes of the Beholder**

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell was that?" I asked Eric.

"It's Sookie. We must go." And with that he swept me up in his arms and ran the speed of a jaguar. It seemed like seconds we were in front of Sookie seeing what she was screaming about.

There was a naked man lying next to the car and he was dead. I turned to look at Sookie with my mouth slightly open and she was holding a gun.

"What the hell did you do psycho! You just shot a naked man!" I screamed.

"He wasn't a man. He was a wolf. And he was comin' after me and I didn't know what to do so I shot it and then it turned into a man." She said crying.

I just stood there trying to take all this in. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but this whole situation was a little bizarre to me. Eric slowly walked over to the dead thing, and I couldn't help but notice the concern on his face for this whole situation. It was actually a nice look for him, but we all knew it wouldn't stay that way.

"We need to clean up the body." Eric said.

"I'm not doing shit. I'm not the one who shot a naked guy and then claimed he was wolf before a man. I'm sorry but this shit is way too unreal for me, and why the hell does she have a gun anyways?" I asked still a little freaked out.

"Bill gave it to me for protection." Sookie said still crying. "And I'm not lyin' this man was a wolf!" She added.

"I believe you, but I still need to move the body. There is no telling who else they have coming after you." Eric said picking the dead man up.

"You actually believe all this bullshit?" I asked.

"We will talk about it when I get back." Eric said suddenly taking off super speed with the dead man.

I just stood there in shock of the events that had seemed to occur in such a short while. I turned to see Sookie lying on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. This girl was seriously pathetic. I almost actually felt sorry for her. I slowly decided to go over to her and sit next to her.

"So how was it to shoot a gun?" I asked just trying to be nice. Which was honestly very hard.

"Awful." She said looking up at me. "I just never thought anything like that would happen to me ya know. Bill goes missin' and all the sudden some giant wolf leaps for my throat and I shoot him, and then it's some man."

"You really love that vampire don't you?" I asked. I didn't want to say anything about the wolf/man because I didn't want to come straight out saying she was crazy.

"With all my heart." She said.

"Yeah well you'll get him back no worries." I said.

"Thank you." She said wiping her face. "Just so ya know I still think you're a bitch." She added with a grin.

"Well thanks, and I still want to slap you across the face." I said smiling back.

Suddenly Eric showed up looking as if he had never moved a dead body. Damn Vampires.

"Get in the car. We aren't too much farther away." Eric said.

Sookie and I did as he said. I knew that he would let me know what the hell was happening as soon as we got in the car and headed out. About five miles down the road I was growing impatient. Eric still hadn't said a damn thing and Sookie was to emotional to even care it seemed.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" I asked.

"Sookie already said what happened." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh yeah I really believe a man can turn into a wolf." I said sarcastically.

"Believe what you will, but werewolves do exist." He said.

"This really has to be a dream." I said shaking my head. Really? There were fucking werewolves now? This night was just getting strange, and here I was in the car with a telepath and a vampire. Oh and of course there was me. Now that I think about it, it really isn't that crazy if you looked at it.

Silence kept the whole car ride, and soon we pulled up to an apartment complex. Eric parked and looked at the both of us.

"Sookie this is where you will be staying. A man named Alcide whose father owes me with be taking care of you." Eric said getting out.

"What do you mean some strange man is goin' to protect me?" She asked.

I had the give the girl a little credit. She wasn't going to do what she was told until she had a reasonable explanation.

"Sookie just trust me. The man you shot has to do something with Bill and that means it has to do something with you. You will be staying with Alcide because the both of you will be able to find Bill faster." He said sternly.

I just shook my head at the both of them and we all headed up to that Alcide kids apartment. Sookie and I both waited as Eric knocked on the door. It seemed like forever until the man answered, and holy hell was he something to look at. I knew I was staring, but I honestly couldn't help it. This man was gorgeous.

"Please invite us in." Eric said with a smirk.

"Whatever let's just get this shit over with. Ya'll can come in." Acide said backing away from the door.

We all followed and sat where he told us to be seated.

"Alcide this is Sookie the one you will be helping out with." Eric said.

"Hi there. Thank ya so much for your help." Sookie said smiling.

"And this is Kimber. She is here to help as well, but she will be staying with me in New Orleans." Eric continued.

"Wait we're not in New Orleans yet?" I asked confused.

"No were in Jackson." Eric said grinning once again. "And sunrise will be approaching in a few hours so Kimber and I must head out. Sookie we will be back sometime tomorrow night."

And with that we both left. As we were walking to the car Eric suddenly stopped and suddenly put his arms around me.

"What the hell are you doing? Did I invite you to grope me?" I said.

"You will soon I'm sure, but we need to get to New Orleans fast and this is the fasted way." He said.

Suddenly I looked down and saw that we were flying.

"What the hell are you doing. Oh my gosh I'm going to die. I'm going to die." I said screaming. I know I said I wasn't scared of anything but I am very much afraid of heights.

All Eric did was continue to laugh at me while I was freaking out in his arms. Finally we were at our hotel and as soon as we landed I couldn't help but start kissing the ground. I was so thankful to be on solid ground.

"For someone who isn't scared of much you seem to be afraid of heights." Eric said laughing.

I finally got off the ground and gave Eric the biggest eat shit and die look I could give him. Which continued to make him laugh. As we got to the hotel room I reached my hand out at Eric.

"Key to my room please." I said.

"Why would I give you your own room?" Eric asked.

I just stood shocked. This wasn't funny anymore.

"Oh hell no I am not sharing a room with you. That is out of the fucking question." I said.

"Well looks like you will sleep outside then." Eric said walking into the room.

I was furious, but I could tell this wasn't something I could win. The hotel room was beautiful, and I couldn't help but wonder why human hotels weren't this nice. Damn vampires were getting better stuff than us humans. Eric went to sit down on the bed and I couldn't help but think of how nice looking he was just sitting there.

"You're sleeping on the couch." I said. Deep down I wanted to curl up next to him, but I knew I needed to hold my ground.

"No I am not. I am sleeping the bed and you are welcomed to do the same." He said.

Shit. I was going to get into trouble if I slept beside him.

"I'll take the couch." I said.

All Eric did was shrug.

"So how is that Alcide guy going to protect Sookie. He didn't look like anything special well besides of his amazing body." I said.

"He is also a were but one that I can trust." He said.

"This whole werewolf thing is tripping me out. I kind of don't believe you though, because he's to gorgeous to be a dog." I said.

"You have a lot to learn Kimber." Eric said only that before he finally went to sleep.

It wasn't too long after that when I feel asleep. I then wore up a few hours later with Eric kissing his way down my neck.

"Don't bite me." I said trying to get away from him.

With that he kissed passionately and I knew I was lost right then.

"I want you." I whispered into his mouth

And with that I lost contol.


	7. Sweat

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Eyes of the Beholder**

**Chapter 7**

Sweat.

I woke up covered in it. It was a dream. I should have been grateful that it was only a dream, but I couldn't help but have a sudden urge to make it come true. I sat up from the couch and looked to see Eric still sleeping. What time was it anyways? I slowly got up and looked around to find the time, and finally found my phone. It was 6pm. Only 2 more hours until the vampires would wake. I definitely needed a cold shower after the dream I just had. The water rushing down my body felt amazing. It gave me a chance to think as well. What the hell was I thinking all the way away from home with a crazy vampire? It seemed like the stupidest idea ever after I considered it. I couldn't really back out now, and the money I was getting from this was all worth it. After the shower I decided to do what I was here for. I decided to practice this strange gift I had. I sat on the couch and slowly started practicing moving things with my mind. I guess I practiced for longer than I thought, because that is when I heard Eric's voice.

"I see you're awake." He said.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him.

"For a few hours it seems. I'm still getting use to vampire time."

"Well I'm glad to see you're up and ready. We will be leaving soon." He said standing.

"To see Sookie right?" I asked. I couldn't help but have bitterness in my voice.

"Actually yes, but we will be going undercover to a bar that the Weres hang out at and try to go undetected." He said going through his suitcase.

"What do you mean undercover?" I asked seriously confused by all this.

"You will be wearing this. You may send you're thanks to Pam." He said grinning and showing me a long blonde wig with short leather shorts and a leather corset to match.

"Oh hell no I am not wearing any of that shit. I will look like damn biker Barbie on crack." I said shaking my head.

"15,000 dollars sound right to you?" He said shoving the outfit at me.

"You better be glad you're paying me." I said angrily walking into the bathroom to change.

As I came out I literally looked like I said I would. A biker Barbie on crack. It was also horrible because I couldn't breathe from how tight the outfit was. My head itched like crazy from the wig. And I could barely walk in the leather go-go boots. I looked stupid, and from the look on Eric's face he didn't agree.

"I guess I should be the one thanking Pam." He said grinning.

I was about to say a smart ass remark, but then I got distracted by the hot pink spandex he was wearing. I couldn't help but die laughing. He looked like an idiot. Like a vampire idiot. It was amazing. I had never thought I would see him look so flamboyant, and I was grateful I had.

"I take it you like the outfit." He said looking at me.

I was rolling on the floor by this point.

"Oh my gosh what the hell are you wearing?" I said through the tears of laughter.

"I figured it was a good costume." He said seriously.

"Yeah for like my friend Connor or his boyfriend." I said still laughing.

"Well I guess it will work then won't it." He said.

And with that he lead the way out the door.

I walked through the Were bar shocked at the things I saw. It straight up looked a like a biker redneck bar. If any outsiders came in here they would think it was any other shithole. I knew different of course, but it didn't make this shithole any different.

"So what am I suppose to do?" I said through the wild blonde hair I had.

"Act like you fit in and keep your eye on Sookie." Eric said.

"That would be fine if I knew where the hell she was." I growled.

"She right there. With the red hair." Eric said pointing across the bar.

"Holy hell she looks cheap." I said suddenly.

"Look at you." Eric said then walking away.

"Well you look gay!" I screamed after him, but all I saw was his hand go up. Asshole. I decided if I was going to have to become a bodyguard I might as well drink while doing it. I walked up to the bar in my cheap getup and order a vodka and cranberry.

"What's a babe like you doing alone at a place like this?" The creepy bartender asked me.

"Because I'm tired of dogs." I said trying to be funny. I doubt he caught the humor in it.

"Well how about after my shift I show you a good time?" He asked leaning close to me.

I decided to lean in as well.

"I'm a lesbian." I whispered.

"I'm down." He said winking.

"I'm not." I said walking away.

And with that he grabbed my arm.

"I wasn't done talking to you." He growled.

I stared into his eyes.

"You don't have to be done, because I'm done asshole. So take your nasty ass paws off of me. Got it?" I said keeping my eyes glued to his.

"Yes ma'am." With that I walked away.

I ended up running into a trashy red head. Surprise it was Sookie.

Oh my gawd is that you Kimber?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yes it's me and you look like a dirty whore by the way." I said whispering back.

"You ain't much different in the way you look." I couldn't help but smile at that remark.

"So what are we finding out?" I asked.

"I haven't found out to much and they have nothin' but dirty thoughts surrounding their heads. They also keep thinkin' about vampire blood." She said.

"Go figured. So what about Alcide?" I asked.

"He's been a big help, but he's been at that table mopin' around over his ex over there." She said pointing to some nasty thing that I couldn't even describe as a person.

"That's his ex?" I said shocked.

"Oh yeah and she's a huge bitch." Sookie said.

"Yeah well she looks like a rock." I said still in shock.

"Yeah well he's just been sittin' there makin' himself sick over her."

"I'll stop that." I said walking away from Sookie.

Alcide was gorgeous, and there was no way I was going to let him mope over some washed up rag. I slowly walked over to him and sat in his lap. He looked at me shocked, and I knew he didn't know who I was.

"It's me Kimber. Play along." I whispered.

And with that I started making out with him. Oh lord and he was an amazing kisser. I figured he would pull away, but no he just kept sticking his tongue in my mouth and I was totally fine with that. We kept going, but my mind couldn't help but flash back to Eric and wishing it was him I was kissing. What the hell was wrong with me? I was sitting here making out with a gorgeous man beast…literally and I kept thinking about a cold dead vampire. This was not normal, and I was starting to think I needed serious therapy. Suddenly someone was throwing me away from Alcide and I looked up to see the Ex who was furious. Mission accomplish.

"What the hell Debbie?" Alcide screamed coming to help me stand.

"That bitch has no right to touch you." She screamed.

"No bitch you are wrong. You have no right to him and no right touching me." I said looking straight into her eyes.

"You don't wanna mess with me bitch." She yelled.

"No bitch you don't want to mess with me." I said back.

"Pain." I said staring at her and putting all my concentration into her.

All the sudden Debbie started screaming while crumbling to the floor. I never lost my focus.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" She screamed.

Everyone was staring. I didn't care though, because I had built up anger and I wanted her to die. Suddenly I was being pulled out of the bar by Eric.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed.

"You just made a serious mistake." He growled.

As I was about to speak I turned to see a pack of wolves behind me. They looked very pissed off.

Oh hell.


End file.
